Panlon meets Eric
by Mai Shiranui1
Summary: This was an alternate storyline to the Panlon meets Kurai Taiyaki


Panlon Meets Eric  
  
..The year 3052, it was a year to be remembered. The great Saiya-Jin leaders, Bejiita, Gokou, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bra and even Gokou Jr. and Bejiita Jr. had all died honorably in battle. We were pitted against a seemingly superior race with higher intellect and better war strategists. It came down to the last battle, Panlon herself took the field, and the arrogant, yet respectable Eric had also taken the battlefield. Panlon remained in her Prism Shenron form, as to not reveal her Saiya-Jin heritage just yet. Eric smirked in his dragon brood form, confident of his conquest over the Saiya-jin race. "So you weak excuse for a man, how's it feel to watch your entire race die in front of you? *Evil laugh* Seems like you are a sad coward; why don't you just submit to your inevitable fate and let me destroy you now?" Eric said. Panlon glanced around; her forces had all diminished due to the heavy attacking of Eric's army. Looking around, she noticed none of his warriors wore armor. She then smirked and said, "You know of my race Eric Ashira, we die in battle, never submit like you cowards. In honor of my family and friends, I will destroy you and your army myself." she screamed. Eric and his forces just laughed in her face all saying at the same time, "With what lonely warrior? Your scythe and your cat? Ahhahahahahah that's rich." Panlon, now enraged, focused her ki and then screamed a highly deadly attack. "Jinruizetsumetsukogeki Kamikaze Attack!" echoed throughout the battlefield as Eric watched in horror as his troops one by one vanished into the exploding ki ghosts. Breathing heavily, Panlon stood facing Eric. Glancing up she spoke, "Not so confident now eh Eric?" She chuckled, "Ok Warrior, I've seen how your troops fought your battles, lets see you in action now." Sighing a bit, Panlon shook off the weariness slowly setting in from the last attack, which left her wheezing and shaking violently. Eric then chuckled, "No regular Dragon Brood could have pulled off that attack warrior, show your true self or die a dishonorable death." Chuckling, Panlon replied, " Well now, who's the hypocrite. You ne? Telling me I'm being a dishonorable warrior by taking a different form as you yourself has done. I reveal myself Warrior and you reveal yourself, no catches or tricks." Eric smirked again, making his dragon form slowly vanish, revealing a seven-foot tall male warrior with blazing red hair, emerald eyes, and an appetite for war. Not to mention he possessed a lean, yet highly muscular build, like that of Panlon's Great Grandfather Bejiita-Kun's. "Fair enough warrior, show yourself, I have done my part." yelled Eric. Nodding, Panlon began to chant, slowly revealing the all too familiar Saiya-Jin tail, but a water- like color. She stood at an even six feet, with green hair enveloping her gold armor and Shenron birthmark. Her brown fox-like eyes held her face enchantingly. A violet ki surrounded the standing Panlon and a sudden flash of light created a DarkScythe in her tan hands. Eric stood there in amazement, "You're a g..girl?" Flashing her hair, Panlon replied, "Yes a female warrior. You didn't know?" Eric's green eyes sparkled with a sudden disgust and hatred. "A female warrior beat my army, what a disgrace. Oh well, unnecessary baggage disposed of." Then a sudden flicker above Eric revealed a red ki. Panlon, now fully recovered from the earlier attack, powered up slightly for the anticipated attack. The dull red ki of Eric reflected off his weaponry, giving off an odd black reflection. Panlon stood there, flicking her tail, showing the prism scales over the Saiya-Jin fur. Eric pointed a finger menacingly at her, "Listen female Warrior and listen well," Panlon yawned, "I know you are not of true Saiya-Jin heritage, your tail proves that, so then warrioress, from where do you originate?" Panlon glanced at him oddly, staring him through. "I thought everyone knew, *chuckle* I guess not. If you must know you pompous, arrogant windbag, I was born of Lei Kei-Os and Kyo Ankoku, the last of the Royal Saiya-Jins and now only my cat, Kobayashi and I remain." Panlon stood there, obviously distressed at stating that she remains of all the Saiya-Jins. Kobayashi slowly slid up from his hiding place under Panlon's hair. The cat bore blue fur, midnight blue eyes, and pearly fangs. Kobayashi gave a slight purr, yawned, and fell asleep on top of Panlon's hair. "Baka neko! Off! You know better than to sleep on me when I am engaged in battle!" exclaimed Panlon. Kobayashi replied, "No need to get all touchy Pan." with that, he gave a deft sweep of his forepaws and leapt down to the ground. He turned, winked at Eric, and trotted off. Eric stared quizzically at the disappearing cat as his paw prints vanished. Panlon straightened her hair, twirled her DarkScythe a little, and licked her lips. "So, Warrior Eric, are you ready? Personally, I don't like to fight noteworthy warriors, especially the attractive ones. But as you have declared, I cannot back out, so let's go." Eric chuckled at this remark, and then he stopped. Thinking, he whispered, "What did she mean by that?" He then charged a small attack quickly and fired it at her. Panlon sensed it way ahead of time so she darted to the side, did a quick power up, and returned the favor. Laughing, Panlon charged a larger attack, "About time Warrior! I plan to have fun with you!" she hollered. Pan hurled the Hokuto at him. Eric quickly unsheathed his blade and slashed the attack, reflecting it back to Pan. She hovered in wait for the attack to return to her. When it did, she charged up a bit of power and slammed it back at him using the all-famous Gekitotsu Buu Buu Volleyball attack. Smiling, Eric transformed back to his Dragon form and used a breath of fire attack at the Hokuto. He chuckled, and then lines drew across his face. Panlon sensed his power level increasing by the second and transformed to her regular Shenron form. Eric's glimmering dragon form reflected like Pan's prism scales, so Pan decided to level up her power to Prism. Each Dragon began concentrating on storing energy as Kobayashi scampered across the battlefield. Panlon diverted her eyes to see Kobayashi's pursuer, a slightly larger form of his race, called a Tobikiri. Turning her attention away from Eric, she growled at the Tobikiri, who did not slow his pace. Pan then slashed the Toby across the face as a warning. The Toby stopped, growled at Pan, and lunged for her. Pan, slightly annoyed by the small creature, waited for him to leap at her. When he did, she snapped him up in her jaws and promptly ate him. Turning back to Eric, she became overwhelmed with the ki emanating from him. Charging more, it was just simply too late. Eric unleashed his Elemental attack, one of the most devastating known to any warrior. Pan did her own version, the Triple Black Dragon, it wasn't enough to throw off his attack completely, but enough to not hurt her as much. Pan slammed into the ground, armor shattering, leaving only the scales to cover her. As the blood trickled slowly from Pan's head, her fury enabled the Dark Shenron birthmark. It glowed an odd shade of violet, turning Pan's normal ki from blue to violet to pure red. Her body swiftly flew up, unconscious but vengeful, exiting the atmosphere of the planet. Her eyes glazed over a pea green as she began to charge. "So, you defeat all my race ne? You won't get me too! I won't let you kusotare!" The green Shenron hair stood on end into the familiar Super Saiya-Jin style as the subconscious power continued controlling her. Eric the whole time had worked up a strong barrier, awaiting Pan's attack. "Juu bai Kamehameha! I hope you like this Eric! A gift from all the Saiya-Jins!" she screamed as she fired the attack. The attack hit the ki barrier over and over again, until the shell had cracked. At that point Pan ran out of energy and only a few rays actually hit Eric. She then fell out of the sky, unconscious and near death. Slamming into the ground, the Black Shenron had the satisfying glance of Eric on the ground as well. Then all faded to black.  
  
Chapter Two: The Alliance  
  
Panlon awoke to Kobayashi's tail swishing across her face. The chibi Tobikiri sighed relief. "Pan I was worried that you weren't going to wake up, that Eric fellow hasn't woken up quite yet, may I suggest a strategic retreat?" purred Koby. Pan stood up to her full height, fully recovered, if not better, and faced Koby. Pan shook her head a fervent 'no' and walked to Eric's side. Noticing that he lay still, she reached into her leather pouch and withdrew a senzu. Koby's eyes widened and he began racing around, "Why heal him Panlon? He tried to kill you!" Panlon's eyes lowered, turned back to Koby and spoke, "Koby, I can't explain it. I know he almost killed me and did kill all of my kind, but I have this odd feeling inside me, you know one of those human feelings. I've grown fond of the warrior but it's like ten times that, not only that...I seem to know him...." With that closing remark, Panlon fed Eric the senzu, flew up, and created an energy image in the air resembling a shenron. She smiled, "Come on Koby, let's go home." She picked up Koby and flew back to the Crystal Tower.  
  
A few minutes later, Eric awoke to the effects of the senzu. "Wha..What happened? No! It can't be! That Saiya-Jin actually put me on the ground. Erghhh...I can't believe this. Hiroaki! Where's my scouter?" Tapping his fingers on the ground, he waited on Hiro's conclusion. "Now where did that devil woman go...ah there she is." Eric spoke as he located the elusive Panlon. Flying up he noticed the remnants of the shenron ki blast. Eric chuckled, "So she's an artist as well. Interesting." Just then, Hiroaki, Eric's scouter, spoke, "Master, the girl, she seems to have a weakness for you. You can utilize that to your advantage and destroy the last of the Saiya-Jins, making you the most powerful being in the universe!" Eric flicked Hiro away, "I can't destroy a worthy warrior Hiro. It's just not done, you know the Code of the Matsuei as well as I do. Besides, I feel something for that woman. uh er Saiya-Jin...I used to know someone like her.." Eric cleared his throat. Hiro beeped at him quizzically and resumed scouting the area. With that, Eric zoomed off to Panlon's ki, which now had increased in power, but he sensed her hiding it. " Typical...Saiyas gain power then hide it...cowards." He flew back to the field to gather his sword and a piece of Panlon's armor. "Hiro! Have this examined, I want to find out more about this warrioress." Eric thundered. "Yes sir!" Hiro replied courteously, and dashed off. Eric flew up once again, sword in hand, after Panlon's ki.  
  
Panlon had reached home already and began bathing in the emerald room. Koby dashed in, "Pan! Eric has followed you! He's mmfff...!" Eric had grabbed Koby and entered the Emerald room. Quickly tying up Koby and placing him in the Sapphire room (which happened to be next door), Eric gave a swift bow to Pan in the tub. Seeing her precious pet hurt, Pan growled, "What do you want? I have fulfilled my deal, I fought you and that's it. Leave me, I'm in the middle of a bath." Eric eyed the bathwater wantingly, and then shook his head. "Mistress Panlon, I was quite impressed the way you handled yourself out there, especially against me. How would you like to ally? I could use a great warrioress as a partner." He spoke eloquently. Pan sat there in shock and the bath bubbles parted, revealing more of her than she wanted. She wondered little at why a warrior stronger than she wanted her as a partner and softened a bit. Eric smiled as Pan quickly covered herself with more suds. Then she considered the proposition placed in front of her. Smiling, Pan leapt out of the water, only a few scattered suds covering her. "You got it handsome. One female warrioress on your side and one chibi Tobikiri." she chuckled. Rubbing against him, she purred. "Warrior, what do I get in return for this?" she smirked. Eric had a loss of words temporarily. Here was a woman, not to mention a Saiya-Jin, completely naked in front of him, asking him what does she get out of this. Panlon quickly chanted her spell "Ide yo Shenron" and clothes appeared on her. She flicked her tail awaiting Eric's answer. Panlon the whole time, thinking of Eric underneath the armor, began singing her Grandfather Trunks's song, 'Boku to Odotte kurenai ka?' enchanting him even further. Eric gave a amused laugh, "I can show you what's under the armor Pan, you just have to ask." Panlon turned to him red-faced and horrified. "You can read thoughts?" she flustered. Eric then drew his sword and slashed off Panlon's clothes. "There now, much better." he chuckled. She ran up to him and kissed him, then pushed away. "Why am I acting like this? I've never been this way before." she exclaimed while gazing into the emeralds of his eyes. Removing his armor he chuckled, "You never felt love before? What an odd little ape, usually the apes have experienced at least one lover by now." he said. Pan tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in a confused glance, "What the hell is this ape stuff? Lover? Love? By my age? What do you mean?" she inquired, "I was raised only to fight, seeing as I was the last female Saiya-Jin." Shaking his head, "Never mind little one, I'll show you." His clothes were off except for his sword and his shirt. "Love little one, begins with like." he quoted. Eric's hands slipped up and down the sleek outlining of Pan. A certain feeling of rage suddenly boiled within her. Pan flipped up, chanted the three words again, and landed in front of him. "I am not here to serve your extraneous, perverted fantasies. You have come here to ally and that is what you have achieved. Leave now before I get angry." Eric smiled, "Still strong even after a defeat little one?" Panlon growled, made her scythe appear, twirled it, and held it to his throat. "I am quite serious Eric, and as you and I BOTH know it was a draw. We both passed out from each other's attacks, and then when I woke up I saved you with the senzu. I'm sorry I did now." With a growl like a tiger's, Pan left the room.  
  
Eric sat there, armor off, wondering about the Saiya-Jins history. 'Maybe she had a bad experience with men earlier in her life. Oh well, I'm going to have to get her a different way; obviously she is not easily deceived. Think Eric, think, how are Saiya-Jins swayed? Ah, I know! Power is the key.' Eric chanted quickly and produced a DragonScythe, the only weapon stronger than the BlackScythe. He smiled as he thought of Pan accepting it, giving him complete control of the Saiya-Jin warrioress. Smirking, he exited the room and headed down the emerald staircase to the Diamond Room, where Pan began setting up dinner.  
  
Pan chanted her famous words and the table appeared full of food. "Fit for a king, ne Tobikiri?" she chuckled. Tobikiri claimed his seat and began eating. "This is a bit much for me and you alone Koby, I'll just set this extra place so if Eric becomes more civil he can share dinner with us." Pan hovered over Eric's intended food and put a small hypnosis spell in it. 'There. Once he eats it, I'll have complete control of that warrior.' she smirked. About that time, Eric made it to the room. Pan growled, "I thought you were leaving? Oh well since you're still here, the least I could offer you is dinner." Eric smiled, "Quite kind of you Mistress. Now in return, I have a small token of my esteem for you." Eric made the DragonScythe appear and Pan gasped. "How did you get your hands on a DragonScythe? They're one of the rarest weapons known to us and you just appear with one?" Pan exclaimed. Eric handed the scythe to Pan, "Well it's not mine, it was intended for you." Eric said calmly. 'Me?!?!?' Pan thought. "Well that's very kind of you Master Eric. Tobikiri, fetch the Scythe and put it with my PrismScythe..it should be safe there." Pan said. Tobikiri leapt up and almost snatched the scythe, when Eric said, "No Pan, I wanted to see you use it a bit, get used to the handling." 'Oh," she thought. "You absolutely must try the Roast Pikachu while I fit it to my liking." Pan said. Both thought, 'Perfect, now I'll have control of him/her.' As Panlon spun the scythe, she kept trimming the ties while Eric ate the Pikachu. Each of them laughed while eyeing one another. Panlon stopped spinning and Eric finished eating at almost the same time. "Pan, I command you to follow me." Eric smiled. Pan laughed, "No warrior. I command you to walk Tobikiri." Well, you could see where this went. Eric walked Tobikiri while Panlon followed him. Both at the same time said, "What's going on?!?! I put a curse on you; you're supposed to follow me! What?? YOU did? ACK!" Eric smiled, "Well my enchanting came with a way out. You sleep with me and the curse is broken." Eric laughed while Panlon sighed deeply, " I have no choice, I consent, I consent." Pan secretly smiled while Eric led her up to the Emerald room once more.  
  
Upon entering the room, Eric slipped off the armor once more and pounced Pan. She then grabbed a hairpin out of her hair and stabbed him with it. "Hah, I consented to sleep with you, NOT to have relations foolish one. You will sleep with me but not in the sense you thought." Pan laughed. Eric replied, "No! Damn it, I was so close, argh, Pan I love you! That's why I spared you in battle, I could have easily taken you out, but no my emotions said n...zzzz."Eric had fallen under the sleep spell. Pan eyed him in utter surprise, "A..love? He loved me? But..w..Why? Ohhhdddgtt me and my selfishness." Pan then grabbed her Etoilé book and began to chant. "I'm sorry I misjudged you Eric, so for this I will help you, a dream controller," she placed the small pendant around him, "and from me, kirei no oolong without me, a special shenron mark to protect you." She waved her hand and one appeared on his neck. Kissing him, she bounded downstairs to Tobikiri. He seemed asleep so she cleaned the place quickly and prepared for bed. Getting a quick thought, she undressed completely and slipped into bed beside Eric. "Boy he sure snores a lot," she chuckled, "no matter, he will be mine when I want him to be, which is now." she giggled. Giving a deep, soft sigh, Pan relaxed into the mighty warriors arms and fell asleep.  
  
Eric opened his eyes to see Pan relaxed in him, free from the spell. He smiled, slipped off his pants and rubbed against Pan slowly. This incited his desires to slip inside Pan and have his way with her. Soft moans emitted from the slightly asleep figure, as she remained completely relaxed during the pleasure. A soft 'mew' echoed from her lips as she swished her tail like a cat. Nuzzling and licking her ear, he whispered, "You only think you're in control, when you think I am yours, it is because I think you are mine." Suckling her supple nipples, he gave her a massage in her sleep. He came inside her with only the slightest gasp audible, as not to disturb her. He then gently slid out and swiftly transformed to his chibi neko form. Purring, he fell asleep by her side. Morning arose, and Pan felt quite odd. It felt like a storm had ripped through her body and the torrents of rain in the aftermath remained in there. She also walked a little bit funny and felt quite nauseous. She looked over her shoulder to find Eric asleep still, smiling in his dreams. "What an odd warrior, to get up so late and to go to bed so early." Pan smirked. She chanted her three words once again and clothes reappeared on her as she headed downstairs.  
  
Pan walked downstairs and Koby surprised her. He laid on the ground completely listless and spaced out. Pan used her tail to poke him and he snapped out of the trance. "Forty two chickens!...All quiet on the rear guard, front gate barred, all well at 1 am..." Koby said and he went back into the trance. Panlon thought, 'If he's been out of it all night, who was on guard duty? That irresponsible neko! Anyone could have attacked us and gotten away with it. Argh, once he gets out of that trance he's answering to me.' She looked down and noticed her abdomen enlarging. (This would be a good time to say that Saiya-Jin females have children within three days so their abdomens grow at an alarming rate.) Pan also sensed a very unusually strong ki emitting from it. "I'm getting fat! Augh, I gotta train more." Pan distastefully grated. Her entire body tensed, full of fighting ki, and zoomed to the Chamber of Spirit and Time. Dende (aka Kaami-Sama now) occasionally let her train in there in the specific time that Bejiita, her Great Great Great grandfather Gokou, and Gohan existed at the prime fighting time. Pan entered the room, going back to Evil Shenron's reign to fight him.  
  
In the meanwhile, Eric awoke to an empty bed. Stretching out, his form slowly melded back to his original out of the neko. Completely relaxed, the warrior called out Pan's name and noticed she didn't respond. He sighed, climbed out of the velvety bed and walked downstairs. Chuckling he noticed Koby, still in the tranced mode. With a wave of Eric's hand, Koby returned to his normal, punctual yet annoying self. He scampered around a bit muttering, 'That Pan, she's gonna get all of us killed. Going against Shenron Daimao, hmpf, well, better get to breakfast duty or she'll have my head being a hungry Saiya-Jin and all.' Koby never noticed that Eric stood there the entire time and heard the entire thought. 'Who is this Shenron Daimao? I've never heard of him.' he wondered. Getting worried, the Warrior Eric started searching the castle for Pan. Hovering past the kitchen where Koby stood, he asked him where she might be. Koby replied, "You're a warrior and you don't know where she is? *laughter* That's rich. Well she could be in three places. The Gravity Room, Schala's Portal, or the Chamber of Spirit and Time where she usually trains each morning with her ancestors. None of my business though, but she always comes out of there ripped up and needing some sort of care she heals in no time though. How does this pancake taste to you?" Koby asked. Eric tasted the "Flat cake" and surprisingly he liked it. Koby smiled and went back to his work. Just then, Panlon walked into the kitchen, completely fine with a dragon horn in her hand. Koby turned around, "And how are we this morning mistress Panlo.....you're fine! My, but you are getting quite fat dear, do you want me to tone down the calories?" Panlon smacked Koby across the head, "You have a lot of nerve Koby, I find you asleep at your post in the morning then you insult me. I don't know anyway Koby, I wasn't nearly this fat last night and I have a second ki now. Sense it and you'll see I'm right." Eric kept silent, he knew what was happening and feared a response. Not only that, but the child would be half-Saiya-Jin, a brood child never before seen and the fact that Eric had sworn to eliminate all the Saiya-Jins was enough for him to lose his words. Ironically, now his first-born would be half of his most hated race. "Yes, yes I sense it Mistress, and a third radiating from your mark again," Koby yelled, "Code 24! Code 24! Clear the palace for you know...same drill!" Eric watched in strange hypnosis as everyone scrambled to get out. He jumped a bit when Koby grabbed his arm and began dragging him out. "Come on, come on. I haven't all day, she's gonna change any minute and you're here standing around like a fool." Eric slapped the tiny cat-like creature releasing him. Koby said, "Fine. It's your funeral," and scampered off. 'Funeral? What's going on?' Eric thought. A huge growl shook the castle and parts of the ceiling began to fall. Eric teleported just outside the castle to watch it shatter into pieces as a huge black and red shenron shake with prism-like energy into the air. "W..what is it? Agh, I've never seen anything like it...not even Birdie was this bad." he exclaimed. The great shenlon looked upon the Warrior with estranged eyes. Eric drew his sword in a quick estimation of retaliation. The great Shenlon then screamed in the air as wings ripped out of its back. A shape resembling a Black Star dragonball appeared on it's head, but instead of stars, there appeared little black Crescent moons surrounding a 'Jupiter' sign. Eric stood in shock. The Great Shenlon of Darkness had revealed a part of it never before seen, it's celestial sign. The shenlon stood there watching Eric as his body glowed with a new energy. The shenlon smiled, it had finally found it's creator, but as a test, the dragon made Eric take the Dragonball from it's head. If Eric succeded, the shenlon would revert back to it's hidden form (Panlon) and obey the new-found master. If Eric failed, the whole universe that the shenlon appeared in would vanish into it's own Dark world and the Great Shenlon would go on searching. All the castle's inhabitants watched in awe as the Great Shenlon lowered it's head before Eric. Koby raced up to Eric and explained the story of the great legend of the dragon creator. "It began when all the Nameks' shenlons had died off due to thier master's deaths," Koby began, " There spoke of one Dragon Master, whom controlled many powers including that of Darkness. In other words, Panlon is the reincarnation of the Dragon Master's original creation, once the Master and the Shenlon are reunited they will become immortal, until then, the Great Shenlon searches universes upon universes for 'Enlightened Ones', those of the Creator's descent. You happen to be one of these 'chosen ones'. Although, there is only ONE true Descendant of the Creator, and that, Warrior Eric, is what Panlon's Aura searches for. When the Great Dragon lowered its head, that is a sign for you to try and retrieve the unique Dragonball that is upon it's head. If you are able to obtain it without being harmed by the unique black aura that surrounds it, then all will be in your power. If you fail...,"Koby stated then interrupted. The Great Shenlon growled, growing impatient and awaiting Eric's approach.  
  
The castle's court all watched Eric in envy as he approached the Shenlon. Each of the inhabitants had already tried to court Panlon, and here was this outsider who had tried to destroy them all about to possess the most beautiful and powerful girl in the universe. Yet no one dared to interrupt the process of the Dragonball trial, if anyone had, the Shenlon would grow angry and destroy all but the chosen one anyway. Eric stepped onto the prism-like scales of the Great Shenlon and his ki matched that surrounding the ball. Koby paced back and forth, he had known Panlon all his life and this was the only time he had seen this happen. Each time before that, Panlon had transformed into just a black Shenlon with wings, ripped up the castle, and transformed back. Koby worried this time because if Eric DID fail, this would be the last time he would see or hear from Panlon again. Of all the court, Koby cried. He began thinking of how Panlon and he first met, when she hunted daily because she did not live in a castle. Her Great Grandfather Bejiita, teaching her how to kill a particular breed of animal called a Tobikiri, wandered into Koby's world that day. Well, Koby, of this breed, ran from Bejiita and into Panlon's hair. When Bejiita tried to kill it, Panlon shook her head and protected it. She had gotten hit in the process and still protected the chibi Tobikiri, begging her grandfather to spare it as a pet. Bejiita said if Panlon could hit him, knocking him on his feet, then she could keep him. She giggled and flew at Bejiita, he had zanzokened. Panlon easily followed his ki and dragon kicked his head. Watching Bejiita slam into the ground, she claimed victory and a pet. From that day, Koby advised her on important matters, protected her at night, and became a loyal friend. If Eric failed, all of that would vanish into nothingness, Panlon's mind erased of the friendships she had made, and her body turned chibi again to live another life. All awaited the Great Reuniting.  
  
Chapter 3: Ancient Friendships  
  
Eric, upon the dragonball's altar, quickly turned away from it and walked off the dragon head. The entire court hushed in silence as their fate awaited them. Koby fretted in front of Eric, "What have you done?!?! What have you done? Oh, Eric you fool, we'll all be eradicated and you just stand there! What's wrong with you? Why don't you seize the Dragonball? I'll never see Panlon again and you might never see her again and you just STAND THERE!" Eric had almost enough of this tiny cat's insults. He pulled out his sword and held it to Koby's throat. "Great Shenlon, you kill us all, you kill Koby too. Panlon, you can control the Dark Shenlon, you just have to know who is in charge!" Eric screamed. For a second it seemed that Shenlon listened. A rough voice answered him, "No, Warrior, Panlon is of me. We are one and the same, she doesn't realize it because each time I kill a universe, her memory is erased and she is reborn." Shenlon's eyes grew an odd tinged mix of green and red. "Warrior do you defy me, therefore sealing the fate of this universe, or do you beg for a second chance? The choice is solely yours. Be swift Warrior in your decision, my patience wears thin." Eric didn't appreciate the Shenlon's impatience remark, nor the fact that he may have to beg for forgiveness. Sly as a fox, Eric formulated a quick plan that he wouldn't have to do either choice. Eric growled as he shifted to his Dragon Form, releasing Koby. "I defy you Shenlon, but if you are to destroy this universe, you are to defeat me in battle first," Eric stated bluntly. A great laughter echoed throughout the region sending shivers up the court. " As you wish little one, if you win, you must take the Dragonball off my head or their fate is still sealed. If I win, I will personally torture you by sending you to Birdie, I believe she is an old friend of yours?" An evil chuckle reverbated throughout the region. Eric despised Birdie, obviously the sly Shenlon knew it too. This enraged Eric enough to do his Elemental attack swiftly taking down the Great Shenlon. Swirls of grey smoke flowed around the Shenlon as it collapsed. Eric growled, "Panlon may be of you, but she is stronger than that, Great Shenlon. She actually took my elemental attack and survived it without falling, even returning an attack at the same time." The court watched closer, Koby hopping wildly around Eric. All he needed to do was take the Dragonball from the head of Shenlon and see what the reaction produced.  
  
The triumphant Eric, now stepped onto Shenlon's head again and seized the Dragonball. A great flash of light blinded everyone as Shenlon's shape reduced to that of Panlon's. The ball became a crown, now placed upon Eric's head and a collar of a brilliant red appeared on Panlon's neck. She stood there, in some sort of a hypnotic trance, as the Ancient Creator's clothes appeared on him. His black clothes became skin tight, an emerald cape appeared on his back with strange runes making it glow. The crown then glowed, creating a staff that resembled a Sailor Scout's Transformation stick. His red hair now sparkled with bluish speckles, and his shoes reminded you of Piccolo's shoes. Panlon only underwent minor changes mainly from wearing armor and a tunic to nothing but sheer emerald veils. Her eyes changed from violet to blue-green, her hair went blue, and crystal shackles appeared on each wrist and ankle. A small Shenlon crown appeared on her head and her veil extended a bit to hold the swiftly developing baby. The two glowed with an enormous ki, Koby smiled. The new Panlon spoke first of the ancient two, "Welcome home, Master Taisen."  
  
Koby raced up to the new Panlon and she welcomed him warmly. The two hugged quickly and Koby hopped back into her hair. Pan looked down, "I am with child? Who dare causes this infidelity? No one was to have me until Master Taisen reappeared in this form." Eric didn't know what to do, he had become the new Master Taisen when he didn't want to and now Pan didn't love him in this form, she became his slave. Eric flustered and began waving the staff wildly whilst Pan screamed. Torrents of electricity shook through her each time he moved the staff. "Master what have I done to deserve this? Do I not please you? If I don't, then I deserve this." Pan sighed. Eric grew angry, took the staff, and split it into two. Pan collapsed and Koby fell out of her hair. She lay twitching on the ground, with an occasional lightning bolt emitting from her body. Her court began racing to her side and Koby had to push all of them back. Just then a mysterious voice reverbated in the air, "Master Taisen reappears and forgets his magic. What a delightful surprise and Sorceress Sakura is out too. Heh heh, seems like you are more of a fool than Taisen's Lost Son. So I'll just take that crown for my own needs, you can have the worthless, enslaved, Sorceress Panlon, she is of no concern to me. Taisen, you were a fool to entrust the Descendants of you to kill me, they're just as incompetent as you! ahahahahahahahah ja ne for now fool."  
  
Chapter 4: Voices revealed~Shenron Daimao's First appearance  
  
As the voice vanished, so did Eric's staff and Crown. Panlon still twitched, but the crystal shackles shattered covering Pan with a sort of stardust. She awoke and noticed that Eric lost his powers and herself freed. "Shenron Daimao!!!! Yaaaahhh! You took his powers and gave me my freedom, but killed my family! I will avenge them, you can be assured of that!" Pan screamed. The voice reappeared, chuckling this time, "You? Little Daughter of Lita? Last of the Royal Saiya-Jins? Hardly a challenge to an immortal like me." This time it was Pan's turn to laugh, "Daimao you fool! You forgot the prophecy, once Taisen and I were reunited we became immortal and so did my friends. Not only that, but you forgot that I am a Shenron as well. I will defeat you." The voice went deeper and more savage, "Shenron pfft, you are not worthy of our name little sister. By the way Eric, have fun raising a half-Saiya-Jin brood, seeing as you vowed to destroy them. Oh, one more thing, the children will act exactly like your good friend Birdie until you learn to use magic. Ahahahhahaahah have fun you two, Kobayashi, return to me."  
  
All eyes focused on Kobayashi as he sadly turned to a newly open portal. "Panlon ...I..."he began. Panlon just stood there speechless. She waited a few minutes then slowly began, "My best friend...a tra...traitor? But, why?" Koby didn't say anything but his shape changed. No longer a chibi Tobikiri, he stood in his original Saiya-Jin form. "Daimao promised me my original form, if I exposed the Shenlon and Taisen within the next year. I had no idea it was you, the one who saved me. I'm sorry." He explained. Panlon grew furious, yet her voice had an eerie calmness, "First my family then my friends Daimao? What next? Eric? My court? Me?" Panlon's form changed into the familiar armored Saiya-Jin warrioress. "Long time since you've seen this form ne Daimao? My real form, one you used to love as a real sister, then betrayed to that disgusting father of yours. Why don't you just kill me in this form? It'll save you the time and me the heartache of losing more family."  
  
Eric stared at the Panlon/Sorceress for a few minutes as she and her brother bantered on. Eric began glowing an odd green as Pan turned towards him. "Eric?" she hesitated. Eric had now gained a power increase, his blade sharper, and a new outfit, yet again, resembling Bejiita-Kun. "Choushini ni naranai yo, Kusoyaru," Eric growled. He began chanting making Daimao on the physical plane. "Pan, I am Warrior Jupiter, a sworn protector of your present form. I may be a Descendant of Master Taisen, but I utilize magic better in this form which you have awakened. How I don't know, but rage seems to feed my power now." Eric explained. Daimao growled, "More human nonsense, Pan, I will return for you later." With that last stinging phrase, Koby and Daimao disappeared into the portal. Pan chanted a little, reverting back to the regular Panlon. You see, Lita's form really takes a lot of energy from Panlon's, if she stayed in the Sorceress form a long time, Pan would be rendered powerless, making it difficult to battle Daimao. Pan screamed wildly as her shenlon birthmark glowed again, this time not with black energy but with blue energy, surrounding her in a blue-green ki. The shenlon mark turned from it's original color black, to an Enlightened Gold. Her body hovered up making a new special green ki accenting her Sorceress state. "Koby.....you were loyal, why did you side with him?" she whispered. Pan broke into an emotional crying state. Her court came to her side as Eric coldly turned away from her. Leiji, her personal caretaker, second only to Koby, gave her a tiny Bluebell and wiped away the tears. "Worry not Mistress, you will defeat that infernal wretch. Here, have a Ether Crystal, you'll feel better." Pan took the crystal and ate it, "Thank you Leiji." Formulating a plan, Panlon chanted a swift spell. She stood up and a new Koby stood beside her. The court hushed, "Listen up everyone. We are going to fool that old Daimao just enough to get our Koby back." Pan said. The whole court went in an uproar, "What is she thinking? He betrayed us."and, "You must be joking Mistress, he will torture us indefinitely." Panlon flew up into the air expulsing her rage in a display of electric shocks and going Super Saiya-jin. "He saved all your lives by submitting to that..that thing and all you can do is think about yourselves. Who do you really fear more? Daimao, or me when I feel betrayed?" Panlon seemed exasperated. "You are a fool if you think that will work." a voice spoke.  
  
Panlon powered down, obviously keeping her temper under control. "Why would it not work? Step forward whomever spoke and answer to me or be rendered a coward," Panlon said. A cloaked figure stepped forward and Pan felt an enormous magic ki emitting from it, even higher than her own. A great cat's paw touched her shoulder, "Because Koby doesn't need to be rescued, or I should say Akujin-Kun." Pan stared at the figure for a while. 'Akujin-Kun? Who's that?' Pan thought. The figure dropped the cloak, revealing Koby, but in Saiya-Jin form. "I am Akujin and Koby. One in the same. No, I'm fine, that Daimao, he may be able to detect magic, but is a fool when it comes to alchemy. You see Panlon, I used some Star root with a simple chant creating an exact mirror of myself. I can take you to Daimao if you wish." Panlon felt odd, the child grew larger and there seemed something odd about Koby's aura. Not to mention, when he turned back to Saiya-Jin form nothing cat-like remained on him, this one had one cat's paw. Panlon drew her DragonScythe and Eric stopped her. "Wha??" Panlon looked at Eric strangely. Eric began, "Alright Birdie, cut it out. She's had a rough day and doesn't need this kind of torture," he growled, "What are you doing here anyway? Weren't those kids you sent me enough to satisfy your crude sense of humor?." Birdie laughed, "Same old Eric, still the tightwad. No, actually I'm here because I sensed Master Taisen's aura. We still have a score to settle, so if you'll show him to me, I'll be on my way." Eric just laughed while Birdie stared at him. Panlon drew her scythe back, flipped it into it's case on her back, and talked to Birdie. She revealed that his aura possesses Taisen's name because Eric had been so mean to Panlon earlier. Eric stopped laughing and raised a hand to Panlon's head. She turned and dragon kicked him, sending him flying. Birdie just stared at Eric on the ground for a while, in the meantime, Panlon brushed her hair. Eric mumbled something that sounded like 'baka' and turned away again. Birdie started laughing, "Well Eric seems you found your match. Hehe. Now dear, what's your name. Mine's Birdie since Eric so tastefully announced, last of the DarkMoon family." Panlon sensed a coming attack from Birdie's hand and swiped it away. Birdie, obviously surprised, backed off. "The name is Panlon, last of the Royal Saiya-Jins, sworn enemy of that Daimao's name you mentioned and ally to Eric over there."  
  
Eric perked up, 'Ally? We're back to only allies?' Panlon looked straight at him, "Yes, only allies. You've treated me less than civil, like I was still your slave in Taisen's form. Just so you know, when Daimao took your power, he set me free from your ancestor's spell, therefore never making me a slave again or until the spell is recast. Wait a minute, I just read your mind didn't I?" Panlon jumped around. She seemed so excited at the thought that she could read thoughts. Eric loftily 'hmmmpfed' and turned to Panlon. "Okay Pan, since you're now into figuring out things, try this, who's child is in your body huh? Who's the father?" Eric asked. Pan sensed the ki, examining it further than she had before and came to the conclusion that the child had no father. "There's no DNA that is from the father, I'll try the Magic side of him, oh yes, by the way it is a boy, and see what we get." Eric smiled briefly for the child will be a male. He would finally have a son, of noteworthy heritage, to carry on his warrior lineage. As Panlon sensed further into his magic/alchemy blood, Birdie began to speak. "So Eric, you're the Taisen I've been looking for? How ironic, that it be you that is, that I will have to destroy you now for your ancestor's fault."  
  
"You! You arrogant self-centered pig! You thought I wouldn't find out!" Panlon screamed. Eric stood aback for a moment while Panlon angrily slapped him, "You gave me this child! How dare you, I wanted to be with child after I defeated Daimao and now you go and ...agh." Panlon fell to the ground, her entire body racking with pain. "The child...it's coming." Panlon managed to whisper. Leiji immediately took command. "You, girl, get a towel, some warm water and a sharp knife. As for the rest of you, clear out of the way." Breanna ran about the castle's remnants for those supplies, she found the towels and water, but couldn't find a knife. Instead, Breanna brought Pan's PrismScythe as the knife's substitute. The child, already half-born, emerged from the clenching Panlon. Birdie stared at the child as she watched Leiji swipe the towels from Breanna and began cleaning it. Taking the scythe, Leiji cut the cord and the baby started to cry. Eric and Panlon smiled at the same time, but not towards each other. The newest warrior had emerged.  
  
Chapter 5: The new Saiya-Jin Prince~Keniichi Hiriko Bejiita  
  
Panlon smiled down at the child as Birdie chided Eric. "You're spared this time Taisen, thank your son and his mother. Next time you won't be so lucky. Ta ta for now! But here's a present!" she exclaimed. Two little Birdies appeared and kept flying around his head as he swatted at them in vain. Panlon had already recovered, now holding the new Saiya- Jin prince in her arms. Eric walked up to her and tried to take the baby. Panlon hissed menacingly and the young child cried. "Hmpf, my own son, crying like a..like a.." Eric started. "Like a baby Eric? Gee I wonder why? Maybe it's because little Hiroaki here is a baby and needs his mother more than his father right now." Panlon declared. Panlon held up the child examining it, "Red tail, that means he's a level 4 Saiya-Jin at birth, he's got the prism scales outlining it, so he has the ability to become a shenlon. Remarkable, he has red hair but blue eyes," The child swished his tail violently, landing a sharp blow on Pan's head. Pan continued, "But it sure seems like he has your attitude Eric." Pan giggled. Eric chuckled a bit, "and just what is that supposed to mean?" He poked Panlon playfully and she jumped back a bit. "His name will be Keniichi, after my Great-Grandfather. Sounds like an honorable name doesn't it?" Eric said. Pan shook her head, "I already wanted his name to be Hiriko, after my good Shenlon brother's name with Bejiita being his last name after my great ancestor." Panlon drew her scythe and Eric drew his sword, the bantering began. "It's gonna be Keniichi!", "No, It's going to be Hiriko!" "Keniichi, Hiriko!, Keniichi! Hiriko!" The two clashed their weapons and Pan got a smart idea. She kissed Eric on the nose setting him off guard, then she pinned him. "Keniichi Hiriko...both of us will be happy with that ne?" Eric mumbled a 'yes' and shook Pan off him. Keniichi started crying, something was approaching.  
  
"So, Keniichi is it? After your foolish ancestor, ne Eric? What a fine brood child, it's going to make a nice addition to my collection of your family Pan. Ahhahahahahah, I'll just take him now, make him my son, and let him grow up to hate you! What a delightful turn of events, everything is coming to my advantage. Heh, even semi-sorcerer Taisen over there can't do a thing about it." Pan laughed at the reappearance of Daimao. "You're a fool if you think I'm going to let you take my child..ahem, OUR child, for your own personal gain. It's just not going to happen." Pan placed Keniichi behind her and stood in front of him. Eric stood by her side, "Heh, ready to take this asshole on? I've been looking for a good fight." Panlon chuckled amongst all the hostility, "Heh, yeah, you found one."  
  
Both parents protected Keniichi awaiting Daimao's first move. Slowly he appeared in, not in the guise Pan quite expected though. Before the both of them stood Koby with a Crescent Sorcerer's Staff and wearing different clothes. (Like that of Babi-Di, Skin tight black with red cape, you know what it looks like) "I do believe it is customary for the foe to shoot first Daimao. Unless you want us to kill you in one blow." Pan mocked. Daimao emitted an eerie laugh, sending shivers down the warriors' spines. "Pan, please, you may be physically stronger than I am, but your magic is weaker by far, even though you're a shenron. Make it easier on yourself and just give him up." Eric interrupted Daimao's rambling, "Daimao, my magic is quite strong, and Panlon's strong as well. If we combine magic and strength, you are doomed sorcerer." Daimao materialized in front of Pan smirking. He made his staff shapeshift to a DragonScythe and his armor of prism scales. "hmm, that takes care of the physical problems, the magic I can handle, but I'd prefer Akujin to do it. Akujin! Come forth! Destroy those whom oppose the Great Daimao." The Sorcerer- Koby stood by Daimao twirling his staff and chuckling. "As you wish Master Daimao, the Great Panlon's defeat will be my ultimate victory, stand back oh Great Daimao, and let me defeat these infidels for you. Muwahahahaha what a treat, my ex-best friend and I having a battle to the finish! I will enjoy destroying you Pan, and that ugly kid of yours." Pan shook with rage, snapping the almost-impossible-to-break DragonScythe into two. Her ki thundered around her, creating a blood red aura. She transformed into her Prism Shenron form and faced Koby while Eric faced Daimao. His sword sheathed in front of him, he began chanting some weaker magic spells, hoping to catch Daimao off guard. His efforts were to no avail, Eric stood trapped in a water bubble as Daimao laughed at him. Pan concentrated on her battle, ignoring the fact that Keniichi was now unguarded on the rear. "How dare you insult my son! After you betrayed us all! In the name of the Great Shenlon, I shall punish you!" Pan screamed.  
  
Her form quickly shifted to that of the Sorceress again, hurling a Thunder Shenron, her own version of the Thunder Dragon attack, at the traitorous Koby. This caught him off guard and swiftly knocked him off his feet. Pan promptly used her Eternal Silver Star Crystal Aura Kiss to heal the weakened Koby into his real-Saiya-Jin self. The Sorceress then reverted back to Pan and collapsed onto Akujin. He held her up, carried her away from the battle area and Pan weakly protested.  
  
"My son....Eric...they still need me. Aku..you've got to take me back, no matter what. You hear me? My son is in grave danger! Take me back!" Pan exasperatedly said. Aku shook his head sadly, "Eric is trapped Pan and you are too weak to fight back. We had to flee, you must understand that." Pan struggled in Aku's arms finally landing on her feet. She withdrew the broken DragonScythe and melded it back into one. Smiling, she said, "No old friend, I must take him on, brother or no brother. Even if it means death, that is my child, and I will let no one harm him, YOU must understand that." With that, Pan flew back to the battle site.  
  
She arrived there too late, Eric still pounded on the bubble as she screamed. "Daimao!" She burst into tears, "You can have me, you can have anyone! Just not my son! Please!" A new rage thundered around Pan, one of pure hatred and evil. The Enlightened Shenron mark on her arm flashed black, then turned a strange red with an ancient rune on it's head. Her crying shook everything within 50 miles around her, and a new transformation began. Eric stopped pounding on the bubble to watch Pan's new increase in power. The familiar Prism Shenron form evolved into the Golden Shenron form (the same form resembling her birthmark). All over her body, strange runes covered golden scales. A dark tiara materialized on her head and she roared. On the dark tiara, appeared a Jupiter sign entwined by a shenron. Prism wings rested on her back as she turned to the trapped Eric. Slashing open the bubble, a sudden upsurge of energy took Eric by surprise, he was changing too.  
  
Chapter 6: A New Shenron?!?!  
  
Eric, now more upset than ever since his new mortal enemy had stolen his son, had a wave of ki erupt from him. Even the new Panlon form had to hold her ground strongly to keep her stance, for Eric's dragon form truly showed itself. It seems when he and Pan fought before he was merely playing. The lanky, sleek outline disappeared and a muscular form, like that of Popporunga, appeared in. A Jupiter sign appeared on its head and its Dragonballs were pure red with green Jupiter marks surrounding an ancient rune in black. His human form vanished and Eric appeared in with a Sorcerer's Staff, a DragonScythe and King Bejiita's clothes. A dark crown materialized on his head and a flash from the staff told us that his transformation completed. He motioned his staff in two circles and Golden Panron had shackles placed on her once again. Her form shrunk from the new Shenron to the familiar Saiya-Jin's stance. Eric stroked her hair soothingly but Pan pushed away. Amazingly, she shattered the shackles and growled with an utter hatred of her brother. She smirked, turned to Eric and chanted a bit. Her power shifted from her body to his as she collapsed. The two energies created an Archaic Sorcerer. Now, both auras had enough power to take on Daimao.  
  
Eric, within the archaic form, chanted a spell unknown to Pan. A portal to Daimao's world appeared in front of them and he stepped inside. The portal was a short trip of nothingness, you could try to feel around, but nothing was there to feel. The trip ended at Daimao's dimensional gate, where thousands of doors guarded the true door. It was Panlon's aura's turn to do the magic. It sensed her brother's ki, chanted a small spell to make a starlight trail, and followed the light to the right door. It creaked open to a dark throne room. Suddenly, all the candles surrounding them flared up into a bright luster, and Daimao's chuckling echoed throughout the millions of caverns leading from his throne room. Daimao appeared in with a strong looking young Saiya-Jin warrior. The warrior resembled Trunks-Kun in many ways, in fact matched his description exactly except his hair radiated a familiar red color. His eyes proved a deep blue, yet they seemed hazed by a black light. The warrior possessed a DragonSword, Zet Katana, and a pouch filled with Ether Crystals. Daimao glanced at the warrior with pride and the warrior returned a honored nod. The warrior's tail flicked around him, with the light reflecting off the prism-like scales on his red tail. The warrior spoke, astonishing everyone, "Hello father."  
  
Panlon and Eric's auras split, making Eric's power fall slightly. Pan's aura glowed, creating a small warp, through which Pan appeared. Still unconscious, the aura entered Pan's body and she revived. Pan opened her eyes and immediately knew the warrior. She ran at him but he stared at her eerily, held up one hand, and made her freeze in her steps. Daimao then began, " I have to thank you two for creating this "Ultimate Warrior" for me, he is truly a great asset and my favorite warrior. I do so hope you get to enjoy to see him this last time before he kills you." Pan turned to Daimao, utter disgust in her aura and then she collapsed again. Her aura separated from her body and entered Keniichi's. Eric and Daimao watched in wonderment as the first time in two millenniums an aura meld occured. Light flashed in and out of Keniichi as the true identity of Daimao was revealed to him and who Pan and Eric were. The light stopped, exited Keniichi and went back into Pan. She didn't revive for a while, but when she did, she noticed Keniichi's aura had changed slightly. Knowing now who everyone was and their intentions, Keniichi began walking towards Pan.  
  
Pan and Eric relaxed a bit as Keniichi walked towards them with a lowered head. Daimao only stared through Keniichi and smirked, whatever he decided, he left Keniichi to finish it. Keniichi held an aura of power around him as he approached Pan. Eric now seemed a bit uneasy that Daimao wasn't worried that he just lost his newest weapon against them. Keniichi made a swift turn to Eric and chanted "watakushi no mono, otoosan." Eric felt as if he was ripped apart within his magic aura, his control ripped from him and his power controlled by Keniichi now. Eric, slowly becoming Keniichi's slave, slowly walked towards Pan on her left as Keniichi approached her on her right side. Daimao fizzled in front of Panlon, "So dear sister, what do you think of my magic now?" Pan pondered a minute then quickly formulated a plan. Pan knew about her brother's ego so she decided to snap it a bit. "YOUR magic, Daimao? Seems like MY son is the one to do all your magic, you still haven't proved yourself in outright mysticism. Heh, you half-rate wizards couldn't do your own magic well if you dreamed to." His aura flickered contempt but he maintained his composure. "Very well dear sister how shall I prove my mysticism to you?" Panlon smiled and beckoned him through the stargate to her homeworld.  
  
"Kill them all," Panlon thundered. All her servants turned to her in the sky. It seemed as if the very sun itself dulled in her aura now. Her brother shimmered in beside her like a very spontaneous eclipse. "What did you say Pan?" he inquired with a hint of unassurance. "You heard me, kill each and every one of them. If you can do that with ONE spell, then your mysticism will be proved." Daimao smiled and hugged Pan, "So you DO have the chaos blood in you after all. Very well sister Pan, I shall destroy them all and then you will join my side." Panlon airily 'hmmpfed' while flicking her tail. "However dear brother Daimao, if you do fail you shall leave my family and my world to MY control." Daimao nodded, "Indeed I shall. If you can destroy them when I cannot." Pan smirked sporadically, "So it is written, so it shall be done."  
  
Daimao teleported Keniichi and Eric to the plane. "Keniichi my son, distract Pan as I teleport them to the demon plane. This way I don't kill valuable sacrifices and she comes to my side anyway." Keniichi and Eric nodded at the same time and hovered by Pan. Pan eyeing her beloved and her son paid less attention to Daimao's spell. "Katrach denata kurai myno pyro urseth akuma!" Naturally all the servants vanished to the demon plane in front of Pan. Pan faked surprise, " Oh you actually did it? Good, now it's my turn you fake. Kaeru yo!" Everyone reappeared blinking hard. "You failed Daimao, even though legend says Eric should be more *mystically* powerful than I, I have his magic right now as well as the kurai shenlon. Not only that but I have Konton-sama's powers as well. You know THE Konton, God of Chaos do you not?" Daimao laughed, "Why would Konton-Sama choose you over me?" Panlon laughed demonically and began to grow into her kurai shenlon form. She made a small orb appear glowing with dark energy. "Because dear brother, while you have only been enslaving people, I have been destroying countless universes, making others in utter turmoil and controlling people at will. This pleased Konton-Sama more than you did so he favors me now." Daimao's composure ruptured a bit. 'Impossible, how could she have surpassed me? She loves people, she shares things, and she has a family...why does Konton-Sama favor her now?' "Because, dear brother, my family is under your control therefore in chaos, my world is in my control, and because in this stage I am insane." Daimao saw Panlon's orb float before him, watched it glow red and no more was heard from Daimao.  
  
Eric and Keniichi's trance broke at almost the same time and they rushed towards Pan. Pan held up her hand slowly, "I must go." Eric and Keniichi stared blankly at her and then her shimmering outline. "Konton- Sama, you beckoned?" Konton's voice echoed throughout the air within his planar warp. "Panlon, daughter of Lei KeiOs, your duties of Chaos have been relieved. Akujin-san here is your replacement, you may go now in peace." Panlon found herself on the ground of Bejiita-Sei II staring up at the sky. "Hey Pan you comin'?" a voice echoed. Pan turned to see a younger Eric calling her. "Well? We're going to Konton town, are you coming or not?" Pan stared at him and then back at the sky, "Thank you Konton-Sama." "Yeah I'm coming hold up!" She rushed towards the planar gate holding her Koby and smirking, she was going to win this time. 


End file.
